Computer Skills
Definition To understand and use the Council’s IT systems in an effective manner in compliance with IT security standards including the ability to describe and report issues/problems accurately to the IT helpdesk or appropriate personnel Sub skills '''Using Outlook -In line with disability legislation (e.g. reasonable adjustments being made if needed) Level 1 * Create, send, forward and reply to emails * Send, open and save attachments * Set up out-of-office assistant messages * Able to recall email messages sent in error * Delete unwanted items * Set up/ respond to meeting requests using Calendar * Use and search the global address list including distribution lists and public folders * Recognise SPAM and phishing attempts (e.g. scams; chain letters) * Understands and complies with IT security standards Level 2 * Use voting buttons on emails sent and received * Manage distribution lists * Manage own appointments and set reminders using the Calendar function. * Set up own Calendar to allow at least read-only access to Calendar to a suitable set of colleagues. * Check for colleague’s availability using Calendar. * Change views (reading pane, sorting, calendar, etc) * Use tracking facilities * Restore deleted items * Create, organize and manage message folders * Create and maintain contacts * Add and remove toolbars Level 3 * Use voting buttons on emails sent and received * Manage distribution lists * Manage own appointments and set reminders using the Calendar function. * Set up own Calendar to allow at least read-only access to Calendar to a suitable set of colleagues. * Check for colleague’s availability using Calendar. * Change views (reading pane, sorting, calendar, etc) * Use tracking facilities * Restore deleted items * Create, organize and manage message folders * Create and maintain contacts * Add and remove toolbars '''Using Word -In line with disability legislation (e.g. reasonable adjustments being made if needed) Level 1 * Identify, open, create and print Word files * Be aware of and use templates * Use basic character and paragraph formatting (e.g. bold, bullets etc.) and styles * Utilise spelling and grammar checking tools * Change margins and paper orientation * Insert images and symbols * Change document views and modify document options * Use and modify document properties * Save, copy, rename, search, move and delete files * Understands and complies with IT security standards Level 2 * Create, modify and format standard tables and borders * Understand the principle of styles and how to modify them * Create and modify drawing objects and diagrams (e.g. text boxes) * Perform basic mail-merge facilities (within Word) * Use hyperlinks and bookmarks * Format and manipulate images in relation to text * Use automatic numbering facilities. * Update a Table of Contents * Track and manage changes during editing and reviewing * Add and remove toolbars Level 3 * Perform complex mail merges (Word into other applications) * Create document templates using styles * Create and format complex diagrams and graphics * Insert bookmarks, Table of Contents, footnotes and endnotes * Understand and use section and page breaks * Create/manipulate outlines styles for numbering and bullets * Create/amend complex documents using several levels of headings and sub-headings and handling indexes, tables and a cross-reference system as appropriate * Awareness of file size and knowledge of how to use file compression '''Using Excel -In line with disability legislation (e.g. reasonable adjustments being made if needed) Level 1 * Understand and apply basic concepts and terms used in Excel including the difference between cells containing data and formulae * Create, format, modify, sort, print and delete simple spreadsheets * Format spreadsheets using text colour, shading, borders * Save, copy, rename, search, move and delete files * Understands and complies with IT security standards Level 2 * Understand and apply basic concepts and terms used in Excel including the difference between cells containing data and formulae * Create, format, modify, sort, print and delete simple spreadsheets * Format spreadsheets using text colour, shading, borders * Save, copy, rename, search, move and delete files * Understands and complies with IT security standards Level 3 * Understand and apply basic concepts and terms used in Excel including the difference between cells containing data and formulae * Create, format, modify, sort, print and delete simple spreadsheets * Format spreadsheets using text colour, shading, borders * Save, copy, rename, search, move and delete files * Understands and complies with IT security standards '''Using Databases -In line with disability legislation (e.g. reasonable adjustments being made if needed) Level 1 * Understand and apply basic database concepts (e.g. navigate records) * Perform simple database queries to extract or select records from the database according to specified criteria Level 2 * Produce reports from tables and queries * Retrieve and search for information using standard reports * Perform more advanced queries using the built-in query tool to search data and produce reports Level 3 * Produce reports from tables and queries * Retrieve and search for information using standard reports * Perform more advanced queries using the built-in query tool to search data and produce reports '''Using PowerPoint -In line with disability legislation (e.g. reasonable adjustments being made if needed) Level 1 * Load and run PowerPoint presentations * Create and format basic presentations using pre-defined slide layouts * Insert basic graphics (e.g. clipart) * Print slides and handouts in a variety of paper layouts suitable to the target audience * Use a data projector for presentations * Save, copy, rename, search, move and delete files Level 2 * Apply various slide show animated effects * Create, edit Master slide templates * Create a new template from scratch * Create images and charts within (and between) presentations * Demonstrate confidence in using the slide master, handout master and notes master * Import and embed data from other applications including Word and Excel tables and hyperlinks * Add and remove toolbars Level 3 * Add audio-visual information to presentations including video clips * Create animated text and graphic effects * Know how to store PowerPoint presentations on the web. * Use the PowerPoint presentation feature to reduce large file size presentations * Awareness of file size and knowledge of how to use file compression '''Using Internet Explorer -In line with disability legislation (e.g. reasonable adjustments being made if needed) Level 1 * Know the difference between internal (Intranet) and external (Internet) sites * Understand basic concepts and terms associated with using the Internet in line with general IT security standards * Use search engine tools to locate information of interest * Able to bookmark and print web pages * Able to add and organise favourites * Be able to listen to or watch podcasts Level 2 * Able to access and use the British Council intranet site * Understands and complies with BC security standards * Refine searches using advanced searching mechanisms * Evaluate search results, assessing authority, authenticity, currency of website content * Understand copyright issues relating to using web material * Save a web page as a file * Add and remove toolbars Level 3 * Use web casts (e.g. webinar) * Commission and manage Internet pages and podcasts * Create and use blogs, wikis and discussion forums * Use Obtree to create BC web pages '''E-Learning -In line with disability legislation (e.g. reasonable adjustments being made if needed) Level 1 * Register/enrol for online conferences, courses and other elearning events * Follow a course of instruction * Have a critical view of quality/delivery of online materials * Creating and editing a personal profile * Download/upload materials * Understands and complies with IT security standards Level 2 * Understand the conventions of and contribute using different on line communication tools (discussion forums, text chat, voice chat, video chat etc.) * Be aware of and apply on-line etiquette (netiquette) * Understanding and application of online learning techniques (time management, self reflection, problem solving and asking for help, apply awareness of learning style etc.) * Moderate on-line learning (e.g. administrate, design for, facilitate, evaluate and provide technical assistance for learners) * Commission and manage online content including ensuring sites are secure in line with British Council security standards * Understand the functionality and applicability of different on-line tools (chat, discussion forums, wikis, blogs, VoIP, quizzes, FAQs, calendars, etc.) * Adapt materials for an online audience Assessment Current methods used to assess ability in the skill. Benchmarks Statements that could serve as comparators for ability. Relevant Higher Order Skills Business Skills/Competencies